The feeling is mutual
by celestialgoddess13
Summary: Ray wants Kai, Kai wants Ray, but will they be able to be together? It's (hopefully) better than it sounds, so R&R!


Goddess: hooray, ive finally decided to write a kaiXray fic! Kai: oh whoop de do. (sarcasm) Goddess: be quiet!!! Kai: grrr.wise guy.. Goddess: WHAT DID U SAY??!? Kai: ...nothing.. Goddess: good! ^-^ then lets get on with the fic. I don't own beyblade!  
  
The feeling is mutual Chapter 1- I should have told you  
  
Ray lay on the grass outside, it was a warm and peaceful summer's day and there was a light breeze, which carefully brushed Ray's strands of loose hair in front of his golden eyes.  
  
'I should have told him, I should have said something. Now it's too late," Ray sighed, closing his eyes to try and find some tranquillity in his mind.  
  
"Hey there, Ray, what's up?" asked a cheerful voice. Ray opened his eyes and saw Max sit down beside him.  
  
"Oh, hi Max," Ray replied, with no feeling. "Do you ever regret things you've done? Or didn't do....?"  
  
"Uh..." Max began, looking up at the sky, "Nope. I don't think so. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, no reason." Ray was getting restless; he slowly stood up and began walking.  
  
"Ray! Where are you going?" Max called after him.  
  
"I don't know," a tear dropped from Ray's eye. "I don't know."  
  
Max ran after his friend and caught up with him. He stood in front of him, Ray turned his head away but Max turned it back to look in his eyes. Max saw the tear roll down Ray's face and he became more concerned.  
  
"Ray? Come on, tell me."  
  
"Max.." Ray started to cry even more and buried his head in Max's shoulder, the blonde boy held him close.  
  
"Oh, Ray. Lets get you back to Tyson's, we'll talk there."  
  
Ray's eyes shot open, enabling more tears to escape the golden surface. 'No..I can't face it,' he thought frantically. But Max took him back there all the same.  
  
Once both boys had reached Tyson's house, they walked round to the back and sat down on the grass. Ray had stopped weeping; he rubbed the last of the damp away from his eyes, although his face was quite red.  
  
"So, what's all this about, Ray?" Max asked. But before the black-haired beyblader could even think of answering, two figures walked into the garden and noticed them. It was Tyson and Kai.  
  
Tyson ran over enthusiastically, while Kai trailed behind, arms folded and eyes closed. It was a miracle that he knew where he was going most of the time!  
  
"Ray? Are you ok, bud?" Tyson asked his teammate, sitting beside him.  
  
"Hn," was all Ray managed to reply as he faced further away from the blue- haired teen.  
  
"Max, what's up with him?"  
  
"I dunno, I found him on the hill over there and he just started crying. He was going to tell me why he was so upset until you came over."  
  
"What, so you're saying this is my fault now??" Tyson questioned.  
  
"Oh, don't be so stupid Ty, that's not what I meant at all!"  
  
Kai then reached where the rest of his team were sitting, he opened his eyes and looked at Ray. 'Hmm, wonder what's rattled his cage.'  
  
Ray looked up and saw Kai staring at him, Kai blushed and glanced away immediately. Ray sighed and stood up, walking from his friends once again.  
  
"Ray! Come back!" Tyson caught up with him and asked him what was wrong, Ray gave Tyson a death glare and his eyes turned to slits.  
  
"YOU are what's wrong!!" Ray exclaimed, his golden orbs welling with crystal water once again.  
  
Tyson was taken aback, "What do you mean, Ray? Is it something I said?"  
  
"More like something you did," Ray gave Tyson a cold, angry stare, "why did you have to kiss Kai?"  
  
Tyson blushed, "Ray, you know why! I...." His voice quietened down, "I love him..."  
  
Ray laughed evilly, "Oh, is that right? You, love him now do you?"  
  
"Ray, why are you being like this?" Tyson asked, a little pissed off.  
  
"Because...I love him too!!" Ray shouted, allowing Kai and Max to overhear.  
  
"Wh....what?"  
  
"You heard me! I said I love him, I LOVE KAI! There! I said it, but it's too late now, you just had to ruin everything didn't you?!"  
  
Kai stared at Ray, he was blushing violently but he felt so sorry for Ray. Kai had always loved Ray, but when Tyson had kissed him a couple of days ago, he felt that someone actually wanted him. After everything his past held, he never thought he could trust or love. But he'd made a big mistake when he returned Tyson's kiss.  
  
"So, Tyson, I hope you and Kai are very happy together!" Ray ran as fast as he could away from Tyson, away from Kai, away from everything. Tears pricked at his eyes and it stung, but he didn't dare stop.  
  
"Geez, he has some serious problems," Tyson commented, walking over to Kai and linking his arm. Kai felt uneasy, he didn't really like Tyson, he was irritating, rude, a complete pig. And worst of all, he loved Ray.  
  
Kai had to do something; he removed Tyson's hand from his arm and ran in search for Ray.  
  
"Hey, Kai! Come back here!" Tyson shouted after him, but Kai didn't pay any attention. He continued to run and run. He needed to find Ray, before he lost him forever......  
  
Goddess: ok, that was probably really crap so I don't know if I will continue. If you do want me 2, R&R! Thank you  
  
~~celestialgoddess~~ 


End file.
